Kylandra, la Haute Elfe
by Blaise le poussin masque
Summary: TRAD. Kylandra, une elfe, vient d'être transferée de Drumstrang à Poudlard... Elle est en fait en mission spéciale... OS très court, très drôle. Warning : ce n'est pas ce que cela semble être...


**Titre** : _Kylandra, la Haute Elfe...  
  
_**NdA** : c'est un petit rien du tout, drôle et sans prétention, parodie de ceux qui font trop de mélange... Sans doute AU, pas beaucoup de sens, mais bon...

ah oui et c'est une traduction de nous d'après l'originial de Nymbis from the Uderworld.  
  
bonne lecture !  
  
**o-o-o-o-o  
**  
Kylandra scrutait avec attention, les yeux grand ouverts, le château de Poudlard. Elle venait d'être transférée de Drumstrang, et elle se sentait très nerveuse.  
  
Elle soupira en balançant ses cheveux de jais par-dessus l'épaule. « J'imagine que c'est maintenant ou jamais... » Elle empoigna sa valise avec détermination et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'Ecole.  
  
Bien, maintenant, il faut que vous sachiez, car peu de gens le savent, que Kylandra était une elfe. Une Haute Elfe venant d'une longue lignée d'Elfes.  
  
La première personne qu'elle vit en entrant dans le bâtiment fut un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, les cheveux noirs en batailles, portant des lunettes. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Excusez-moi, puis-je vous demander où est le bureau de Dumbledore ? » Puis elle ajouta en baissant la voix « Je suis en mission spéciale. »  
  
Le garçon, qui était sans aucun doute Harry Potter, la dévisagea avec étonnement, et la pauvre Kylandra devina que c'était à cause de sa beauté surnaturelle. « Heu... bien sûr, suivez-moi. » dit-il en se mettant en marche vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Vous savez » dit Kylandra, essayant de faire un peu la conversation, après tout, elle risquait d'être à Poudlard pour quelques temps... « peu de personnes le savent, mais... je suis une elfe... »

Harry Potter la regarda visiblement ébahi. « Ah... vraiment ? » marmonna-t-il essayant de montrer une surprise feinte. Comment les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas deviner qu'elle était un elfe ? Tout son physique le disait ! Peu le savaient, mais beaucoup le devinaient...  
  
Leur discussion s'arrêta néanmoins là, car ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore en personne, venu pour les accueillir. « Oh ! Dieu soit loué, vous êtes arrivée ! personne d'autre que vous ne pouvait se charger de cette tâche... » La situation qui avait demandé la présence de Kylandra l'inquiétait visiblement.

Kylandra s'inclina. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre de pouvoir maîtriser la situation. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Monsieur Potter, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services maintenant, merci... »Harry regarda Kylandra puis Dumbledore. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais cela dépassait visiblement ses compétences.« Par ici s'il vous plait » dit Dumbledore en désignant les escaliers menant aux cachots.

« Encore une fois, permettez-moi de vous remercier. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que l'on aurait fait ! »

Kylandra hocha la tête. « Où se trouve l'affaire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ici » dit Dumbledore en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser Kylandra pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Oh non. » dit-elle, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. « Je comprends... C'est affreux... c'était vraiment une urgence... »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, « C'est le bureau de Sévérus Snape. Il ne va pas être content s'il découvre ça. »  
  
« Tiens ? Sévérus ? » demanda Kylandra, les yeux soudain parcouru d'une lueur joyeuse. « J'ai déjà travaillé avec lui... »  
  
Dumbledore sembla soulagé « Oh, tant mieux... vous saurez comment arranger cela alors ! »  
  
Kylandra hocha la tête. Elle semblait maintenant assez sûre d'elle. « Mais bien sûr. Est-ce que je peux vous demander en revanche ce que c'est comme substance ? »  
  
Dumbledore soupira. « Et bien, voyez-vous, Kylandra, j'essayais de déplacer toute la réserve d'encre de l'Ecole dans le bureau de Severus, mais Minerva m'a distrait et ça a fini par se renverser partout. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... »  
  
Kylandra soupira, plongée dans ses pensées. « Bien... je vois... bien, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, Monsieur le Directeur, je vais me mettre à la tâche. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et laissa Kylandra à sa concentration.

Kylandra se frotta les mains et remonta ses manches. Elle ouvrit avec précaution sa valise.A l'intérieur était tout le nécessaire d'un nettoyeur magicien.

Elle se mit avec attention à son travail de grattage.

Encore une journée de travail pour une elfe de maison.  
  
:::::::::::

« désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça juste envie d'embêter ceux qui mélangent les elfes de HP et les elfes du LOTR » (dixit l'auteur )  
  
voilà nous, ce texte nous bien fait rire ! donc on espère que ça vous a plu... D'accord, c'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'est drôle non ?


End file.
